


Louder Than Words

by saruma_aki



Series: Noise [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel Drabble to my first Drabble, Echo. I recommend reading that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from the point of view of Loki. Clint of the figure/body next to his. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd.

The noise was close to unbearable. A shrieking pulse amongst the scratching of nails on a chalkboard and the gnashing of bone and grinding of teeth. At least it drowned out the wretched screams, the howls of agony going up, up, and up; the pathetic whimpers and pleas of ‘please, no more—make it stop’.

He cringed, lived out the glares like the prey in a circle of predators with yawning jaws and an array of sharpened teeth waiting to sink into his flesh. The body next to his quivered and jerked through the duration of everything initially, like a frightened lamb—a new arrival in the slaughterhouse. And then, it didn't. It leaned against him then, chatted to him, touched him, occasionally cussing him out—until he learned the truth.

They were both victims, no way around it. They were controlled by something more powerful than he himself.

The wails of the others continued on despite their suffering being the least.

The conversations went on.

The wails rose.

They went on.

They turned to shrieks and hisses of vile and excruciating pain.

They went on and on and on.

And then they stopped because it had started and the body next to him was no longer able to speak through the worry and the pain. The anguish was all consuming and he knew the only reason he himself had been able to continue talking was because he was used to it. He had suffered far too much in his own life. And so, he talked, seemingly to himself, but as the quivers died down, although the figure stayed silent, he knew he had helped.

And so he talked and talked and talked until his voice grew hoarse and his palate dry.

He talked.

The shrieks soon turned to showings of physical pain. The writhing of bodies in the floor, the smashing of fists against the stone walls of the cell and each one caused a bolt of pain to shoot through him, but he continued to talk and talk, for his only concern was the body next to his.

The silence went on.

Then, the body was gone.

They had gripped each other tight in a first and final embrace for the foreseeable future, an action that was louder than words in the screaming silence of grunts and moans.

“I’ll set you free,” the body had whispered and he didn't have the heart to tell him he had been chained down to this fate since he was born. There was no setting him free, no redemption in the eyes of others that could change who he was in their eyes because only this figure knew the truth, but he had been a victim, too, so would they really believe him? He simply smiled in response, the first time in a long time and then the body was gone.

The silence went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on instagram, same username ( saruma_aki ) <3


End file.
